Perdre de vue ce qui est important
by Levi Valentois
Summary: Le Nogitsune a quitté le corps de Stiles. Tous pensaient que sa santé irait mieux une fois le démon vaincu. Et ce fut le cas, mais pas complètement : la vue de Stiles baissa jusqu'à le rendre aveugle. Comment va-t-il faire pour dépasser ses souvenirs et son nouvel handicap ? Surtout lorsque son père refuse qu'il reste seul chez lui et l'envoie chez un certain loup grognon.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Profitant de mes vacances, j'en profite pour poster une nouvelle fic. Je l'avais imaginée durant mes examens de juin de l'année passée, elle traine donc depuis un moment. Voici donc une petite fic sur Teen Wolf. Elle ne tient pas compte de la saison 4 et prendra 3 ou 4 chapitres (le terme _petite fic_ n'étant pas sous-évalué.), publiés quand j'aurais le temps, pas de date prévue donc. Ce peut être aujourd'hui car je le sens bien ou lors de mes prochaines vacances et autant dire qu'à l'université, elles sont rares.

Blabla inutile que vous pouvez passer, mais je me pose une question. Vous pensez que dire à tout le monde que je suis bi lors d'une soirée où tous mes amis se trouvent quand je suis complètement saoul, peut porter à conséquence ? Parce que certes, je le suis mais eux, à part une amie qui s'en doute, je doute qu'ils s'en doutaient. Et depuis que je me suis réveillée ce matin, sans gueule de bois ce qui est, pour le moins, assez étrange. Et tout cela me bloque car je tiens vraiment à eux et je ne voudrais pas les perdre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Donc je me sens pour le moins dans la merde et l'indécision. Heureusement que les fanfictions existent sinon, je me serais noyée dans ma propre consternation. Fin du blabla inutile, mais il fallait bien que je le dise pour me le sortir de la tête. Vous n'êtes bien sûr pas obligé de commenter le pitoyable de la situation.

Pairing: Derek X Stiles

Résumé: Le Nogitsune a quitté le corps de Stiles. Tous pensaient que sa santé irait mieux une fois le démon vaincu. Et ce fut le cas, mais pas complètement : la vue de Stiles a baissé jusqu'à le rendre aveugle. Comment va-t-il faire pour dépasser ses souvenirs et son nouvel handicap ? Surtout lorsque son père refuse qu'il reste seul chez lui et l'envoie chez un certain loup grognon.

Raiting : M.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes, les non-sens et les formulations parfois étranges. N'hésitez pas à me le dire !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, vous pouvez me le dire aussi…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut comprendre au premier regard. Il y en a d'autres qui sont tellement évidentes qu'elles ne méritent pas que l'on s'y attarde. Et puis, il y a les choses que l'on voit, que l'on comprend mais que l'on préfère ignorer.<p>

Et si il y a une chose que Stiles veut ignorer plus que tout, c'est le médecin assis en face de lui. Il lui dit que sa cécité n'est que psychosomatique, due aux évènements récents. Sa vue peut revenir, demain comme jamais. Tout dépend de lui : il doit se soigner par lui-même à présent.

Stiles a les mains posées sur ses genoux, ses yeux transparents fixent le lieu d'où provient la voix du docteur. Il serre les dents. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas reprendre les choses comme elles étaient avant, avant _tout ça_ ? Seulement parce qu'il était le plus faible, le plus sans défense, il avait été emmené dans un jeu sordide dont il n'était pas entièrement revenu.

Il entend sans écouter que le docteur donne des flyers sur des instituts pour personnes non-voyantes. Il ne veut pas y aller. Il ne peut pas. Les souvenirs dans la cave de l'asile sont encore trop frais dans sa mémoire que pour se laisser enfermer une nouvelle fois, même pour son propre bien.

Son père se lève et salue le docteur. Stiles l'imite. Il devient amer lorsqu'il lui serre la main : il ne connait même pas le visage de celui qui lui a annoncé_ la_ nouvelle. Celle qui lui dit aussi qu'il ne pourra plus rester avec Scott et la meute. Il ne ferait que les ralentir et les affaiblir. Il en mourrait.

Son père le prend sous le coude et le mène jusqu'à la porte. Il est l'une des seules personnes en qui il a assez confiance, à l'exception de Scott, pour le guider. Avec les autres, il a peur. Il recevra une cane dans les jours à venir mais il sait déjà qu'il n'aura pas envie de l'utiliser. Il a besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour s'habituer à sa _nouvelle condition_.

-Tu veux qu'on s'arrête à la cafet' pour manger quelque chose ? demanda son père.

Stiles sourit. Depuis que sa vue s'était fait la malle, il était au petit soin pour lui, attentionné comme jamais.

-Merci, p'pa, mais j'ai pas faim.

Stiles imagina l'expression à la fois désolée et compatissante qui se peignait sur le visage de son père.

-Bien, rentrons alors.

*°O°*

Durant le voyage de retour, Stiles laissa ses yeux dériver sur le paysage. Il ne le voyait pas mais il en connaissait les moindres détails. Son père lui parlait de tout et de rien : le travail, certaines affaires, ce qu'ils allaient manger au soir tout pour meubler le silence.

De retour à la maison, le père Stilinsky reçut un appel du bureau. Il était convoqué à New-York pour la semaine, si pas plus longtemps. Il soupira, inquiet : à qui allait-il confier Stiles ? Scott dirait oui à coup sûr mais il devait faire son deuil et avoir Stiles avec lui ne ferait que raviver les mauvais souvenirs. Sa mère avait beaucoup de travail et ça revenait à demander au jeune alpha. Il en allait de même pour monsieur Argent et Isaac. Il savait Stiles très proche de cette fille, Lydia Martin, mais elle n'était qu'une amie de classe qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il soupira à nouveau.

-C'est ok, p'pa. Je sais me débrouiller. Je connais bien la maison et je ne compte pas sortir. Je peux rester seul.

-Il n'en est pas question ! répondit le policier. Je trouverai quelqu'un.

Et Stiles savait qu'il le ferait. Son père ne pourrait supporter de le perdre une nouvelle fois.

L'adolescent monta les escaliers, suivant la rampe et laissant ses doigts glisser contre le mur, un sourire triste sur le visage. Il faisait encore en sorte que son père s'inquiète pour lui. C'était misérable de sa part. Ces institutions spéciales seraient peut-être une bonne idée au final. Avec elles, il pourrait prouver à son père qu'il pouvait s'en sortir seul.

Il entra dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit. Il avait commencé à écouter des livres audios mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de lire. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau dépérissait : il avait besoin d'occuper son esprit mais rien ne le distrayait de ses sombres pensées et de son ennui.

Il se mit sous les couvertures sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Il écouta les bruits du dehors. Était-ce la nuit ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Stiles pensa à la personne que son père allait choisir. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas leurs voisins : Stiles les détestait. Il rigola doucement en imaginant que son père aille jusqu'à appeler sa tante Ivette (Ndla : elle n'existe pas mais faisons comme si.). Son visage pincé était toujours un spectacle à lui seul. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

*°O°*

Cette fois encore, il rêva du Nogitsune et de lui. Ils se trouvaient sur le rocher, le jeu de go posé entre eux. Il savait quelle stratégie adopter mais chacun de ses coups ne faisaient que rendre la partie plus compliquée et incertaine pour lui. Avec beaucoup de stress, il avait pris le dernier pion noir, celui qui cèlerait la partie. Le son de celui-ci claquant contre le plateau résonna dans le hangar blanc et vide. Sous ses bandages, le Nogitsune sourit et leva la tête pour regarder Stiles. Il s'appuya sur les rebords du plateau et se pencha par-dessus pour ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Stiles. Et là, il lui dit de sa voix rocailleuse et terrifiante :

-J'ai gagné, Stiles…

Et il se réveilla, trempé de sueur, les poings serrés sur les draps. Il chercha dans un mouvement de panique après de la lumière, mais il ne voyait toujours rien. Était-il encore endormi ? Non, probablement pas. Il se leva, sentant le plancher de sa chambre sous ses pieds nus. Il n'avait pourtant pas retiré ses chaussettes la veille. Son père avait dû passer pour le border. Le t-shirt, différent de la veille en était la preuve. Stiles sortit de sa chambre mais s'arrêta au-dessus de la cage d'escalier : son père était au téléphone.

-J'ai besoin de savoir, Scott. Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ? Il saura prendre soin de Stiles ?

Quelques instants passèrent, Scott lui répondant à l'autre bout du combiné. Mais de qui parlaient-ils ?

-Ok, très bien. Donne-moi son numéro, demanda le père Stilinsky alors qu'il cherchait un papier pour écrire. Hum, hum, ok. Merci pour lui, Scott.

Et son père raccrocha avec un soupire avant de composer le numéro avec ce bip-touche que Stiles détestait en temps normal. Il y eut un temps d'attente, puis, on décrocha.

-Bonjour, ici monsieur Stilinsky, le père de Stiles. […] Désolé de vous déranger si tôt. Je sais que l'on ne se connait pas mais j'aurais besoin d'un service, pour Stiles. […] Oui, il va bien. J'aurais juste besoin de quelqu'un pour l'héberger. Ce ne serait que pour une semaine, deux au maximum. […] Non, je veux juste qu'il ne soit pas seul. Je parts pour New York et avec les évènements récents, je ne veux pas le laisser seul. […] Je pars demain, aux premières heures. […] Merci, oh merci, monsieur Hale. Vous me soulagez. Merci beauc… […] Oui, c'est faisable. […] À tout de suite dans ce cas.

Et il raccrocha. Dans un soupir de soulagement, il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, bougeant sa chaise avec bruit. Stiles l'entendit se tourner vers lui lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers.

-Salut, mon grand. Bien dormi ?

-Ouais, ça peut aller.

Il y eut un silence où Stiles sut que son père le regardait, essayant de lire son expression.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Derek Hale, hein ?! dit Stiles en tâtonnant avant de s'asseoir à la table ronde de la cuisine. J'imagine que l'on ne pouvait pas penser mieux.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Si, si. Je n'y pensais pas, c'est tout.

Stiles se rappela de ce que Scott lui avait raconté, après qu'il soit _revenu _: Derek avait été l'un des premiers à se lancer à sa recherche et à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il s'était beaucoup inquiété, prenant part au combat pour le sauver. Non, il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux.

Son père lui expliqua que Derek allait passer le chercher avant la fin de l'après-midi. Stiles acquiesça. Il pensait passer un peu plus de temps avec son père mais c'était comme ça.

Après avoir petit-déjeuné, son père le laissa et monta dans la chambre de son fils pour faire son sac avec tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin. Stiles n'avait pas voulu aller avec lui car il se préoccupait peu de savoir ce qu'il allait porter. Et puis, tous ses vêtements avaient la même coupe, les mêmes tons, le même style. C'était idiot mais il ne se sentait plus à l'aise dans ses vêtements, comme si ils ne lui appartenaient plus.

Lorsque son père redescendit, Stiles s'était assis dans le canapé du salon. Son père vint et s'assit à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je suis désolé de te laisser comme ça. J'aurais préféré rester avec toi.

-Je sais, papa. Ne t'excuse pas.

Et ils restèrent là à attendre la sonnette retentissante de la porte d'entrée. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures. Stiles aurait voulu rester là, en sécurité dans les bras de son père. Mais le moment fatidique, qui devait arriver, arriva.

À la sonnette, le père Stilinsky se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Derek lui serra la main en le saluant poliment. Après tout, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, le policier l'arrêtait pour l'emmener au poste. Stiles suivit son père, suivant le mur des doigts.

-Hey, Derek ! dit Stiles d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée.

-Stiles, répondit Derek avec sa voix grave.

L'adolescent prit son sac que son père avait posé le long du mur du hall d'entrée. Il s'arrêta devant son père avant de sortir, posa son sac à ses pieds et prit son père dans ses bras.

-Travaille bien et profite de New York !

-Prends soin de toi, fiston, répondit son père en lui rendant son étreinte.

Les aurevoirs terminés, Stiles reprit son sac et tendit sa main libre vers Derek qui la prit. Il se saisit aussi son sac, se plaçant de façon à ce que Stiles puisse le suivre. C'était étrange pour lui : Derek était la première personne qu'il touchait, à l'exception de son père, Scott et les médecins, depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue. Il était plus grand qu'eux. Et plus chaud aussi. Stiles sentait la chaleur du loup irradier à travers le tissu sur lequel il avait posé la main.

Stiles savait, même sans l'avoir vu le faire, que son père était resté sur le perron de la maison, qu'il l'avait regardé monter dans la voiture et s'éloigner de lui. Il avait dû rester là, sur le pas de porte, jusqu'à ce que la voiture ait disparu. C'était difficile. C'était son père qui s'en allait mais c'était lui qui était parti.

-On va d'abord à l'appartement, déclara Derek. Ensuite, on sort pour faire les courses car j'ai un invité à nourrir ce soir.

Stiles sourit en s'offusquant du terme employé. Derek avait une de ces manières de présenter les faits. Un invité ? Un squatteur improvisé aurait été plus juste. Mais être un invité lui convenait aussi, surtout avec un tel hôte. Était-ce parce qu'il était un loup ? Stiles n'en savait rien mais une sorte d'aura chaleureuse l'enveloppait tout entier, comme pour le protéger.

À la sortie de la voiture, Stiles se chamailla avec Derek, insistant pour prendre son sac. Il sentait que leurs petites disputes allaient reprendre bon train. C'était chouette. Ça, comme le reste, lui avait manqué à force de ne plus fréquenter la meute.

Derek perdit leur petite joute verbale. Il entraina Stiles à sa suite et montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Il fit ensuite coulisser la porte métallique du loft.

-Je te fais visiter ?

Stiles connaissait bien sûr l'appartement mais les distances étaient devenues difficiles à évaluer, surtout à cause des grands espaces vides. Il fit d'ailleurs remarquer à Derek qu'il fallait commencer à meubler, il avait emménagé depuis assez longtemps maintenant. Derek pouffa et dire qu'il avait accepté de supporter toutes ses petites remarques et ce de son plein gré ! Il laissa Stiles reprendre ses marques à son aise. Quand il eut fini, il l'emmena à l'étage. L'escalier en colimaçon effraya assez Stiles pour qu'il accepte de laisser son sac à Derek. Il s'accrocha à son t-shirt, l'autre main fermement accrochée à la rampe, de peur de rater une marche et de tomber.

Stiles n'était jamais allé à l'étage. Le loup l'emmena dans la pièce juste à côté de la fin de l'escalier. Il lui décrit sommairement la pièce en l'entrainant à sa suite pour lui montrer en le faisant toucher.

-Le lit est là. La table de nuit ici. Il y a une petite fenêtre là, on peut voir la rue en contre-bas. Tu as un bureau ici. Il y a tous mes livres dessus mais je peux te faire de la place.

Stiles s'assit sur le lit, éprouvant la douceur de la couverture de la pulpe de ses doigts.

-Et toi, tu dors où ? demanda-t-il.

-Il y a une pièce à côté, assez grande pour servir de chambre. Peter dort là quand il passe la nuit ici.

-C'est bien. Je n'aurais pas voulu te priver du confort d'un lit pour la semaine à venir.

Il y eut un silence. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Derek devait encore être là, il ne l'avait pas entendu bouger. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

-Derek ?

-Hum ?

Il était toujours là. Stiles soupira de soulagement.

-On y va ? demanda Derek.

-Oui.

Stiles se leva. La descente de l'escalier s'avéra plus ardue que la montée. Ah ! Cet escalier en colimaçon ! Il s'y ferait, ce n'était que pour la semaine.

*°O°*

Ils reprirent la voiture pour aller au supermarché.

-Bon ! Il faut de quoi pour le souper de ce soir, celui de demain, le petit-déj' et le dîner de demain midi. Pour le reste, on reviendra.

-Tu as quoi chez toi ?

-Des œufs, du lait, du pain. C'est tout.

-C'est honteux, monsieur Derek Hale ! Et manger équilibré ?! Il faut manger de tout : des fruits, des légumes, de la viande, du poisson, du riz, des pâtes,… Arrête de rire ! C'est important ! En plus, il faut faire attention à ne pas manger trop salé ou gras ! Sinon… (Stiles donna un coup de coude au loup, se rapprochant de lui.) Tu vas grossir !

Stiles partit dans un grand fou rire. Cela rassura le loup qui s'inquiétait de ne pas l'avoir entendu rire une seule fois depuis qu'il était venu le chercher. Derek l'entraina après lui au détour des rayons. Il ne prenait que des choses dont il était sûr que l'adolescent allait manger. À vue d'œil, on pouvait voir qu'il avait perdu du poids.

Ils partirent à la caisse et finirent avec trois gros sacs. Derek aurait pu tout porter, mais alors, il n'aurait pas su guider Stiles comme il le voulait. Pour lui éviter de devoir traverser le parking, Il décida d'aller chercher la voiture et de venir chercher Stiles et les courses après. Il laissa donc Stiles à l'entrée du magasin avec les trois sacs.

-Je reviens, dit-il en partant.

Et Stiles attendit. Le problème est que lorsque l'on attend avec rien pour se distraire à part compter les voitures qui passent, le temps passe très lentement. Assez pour que l'adolescent sombre dans ses pensées. Si Derek ne revenait pas, il serait perdu.

En tout et pour tout, cela prit six minutes au loup pour rejoindre sa voiture, la déparquer et traverser le parking pour le rejoindre devant le magasin. Malheureusement, ce lapse de temps fut suffisant pour que le Stiles qu'il avait laissé ne soit plus le même que celui qu'il retrouva. L'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui était complètement apeuré. Il sursauta même lorsque le loup pausa sa main sur son épaule en lui demandant si ça allait. Stiles leva sur lui des yeux vides et angoissés.

-Viens-là.

Derek fit monter l'adolescent dans la voiture, mit les sacs sur le siège arrière avant de monter lui aussi. Derek bougea la voiture avant de se faire klaxonner par des impatients. Il se trouva une place un peu plus loin et s'arrêta. Sur son siège, Stiles était tout crispé, les poings serrés sur le tissu de son jeans.

-Je suis désolé, Stiles, dit le loup en attirant sa tête contre son épaule.

-J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas.

-Allons, je reviendrai toujours.

* * *

><p>À bientôt donc, si ce n'est très bientôt.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! De retour avec le deuxième chapitre. En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise aussi. Pas d'inquiétude pour la suite comme elle est déjà écrite. Il reste cependant des choses à corriger ici et là mais tout sera publié avant la fin de la semaine sauf grandes perturbations de la force.

J'ai appris qu'il fallait faire un disclaimer, et que même sur un site spécialisé, ça restait un affront aux droits d'auteur. Je savais bien sûr qu'il en fallait mais je ne voyais pas toujours le but d'en faire sur un site spécialisé en fanfiction. Je veux dire, ça va de soi que c'est tiré d'un auteur autre que soi et sur le site que l'on ne fait pas de bénéfice. J'en avais toujours fait pour choisir de ne plus en faire pour finalement choisir de le faire de manière plus subliminale. Voilà chose faite.

Bref, la suite et sur le champ !

Pairing: Derek X Stiles

Résumé: Le Nogitsune a quitté le corps de Stiles. Tous pensaient que sa santé irait mieux une fois le démon vaincu. Et ce fut le cas, mais pas complètement : la vue de Stiles a baissé jusqu'à le rendre aveugle. Comment va-t-il faire pour dépasser ses souvenirs et son nouvel handicap ? Surtout lorsque son père refuse qu'il reste seul chez lui et l'envoie chez un certain loup grognon.

Raiting : M.

* * *

><p>De retour à l'appartement, comme la journée était déjà bien avancée, Derek se lança dans la préparation du souper. Stiles s'assit à la table de la cuisine, s'amusant d'entendre le loup pousser des exclamations ou faire des remarques entre ses dents sur le fait que les recettes n'allaient pas comme sur le papier. Ce qui ressortit de cette expérience culinaire ne devait pas ressembler à quelque chose de comestible, mais le goût convenait, peu importe ce qu'il était censé être.<p>

Après le repas, Derek et lui se mirent devant la télé. Derek faisait parfois des remarques pour que Stiles comprenne bien tout ce qui se passait même si il restait concis et pauvre en mot, comme à son habitude. L'adolescent se perdit parmi les personnages. La journée l'ayant plus fatigué que de coutume, il finit par s'endormir avec la tête tombant sur l'épaule de Derek. Lorsque celui-ci fut sûr que le jeune homme était profondément endormi, il éteignit l'écran. Avec précaution, il le prit dans ses bras, mettant ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou pour éviter de le cogner en montant les escaliers.

Pour le poser le plus doucement possible sur le lit, Derek posa un genou et une main sur le matelas, l'autre restant dans le dos de Stiles pour ne pas le laisser tomber. Une fois couché, Derek resta juste quelques secondes penché au-dessus du corps de l'adolescent, regardant son visage endormi. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent, glissant jusque dans son cou pour venir se poser avec une certaine pression sur son torse. Stiles eut une sorte de hoquet et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, comme si il avait voulu parler, mais aucun son ne sortit.

Derek se recula et tira sur la couverture pour recouvrir l'adolescent. Il ne devait pas se relâcher. Stiles était malade. Ainsi se laisser aller à lui montrer son affection, même si l'adolescent n'en savait rien, le culpabilisait. C'était comme si il abusait de lui.

Sur cette pensée, il quitta la chambre, laissant la porte juste entrouverte et alla rejoindre son propre lit. Enfin, ce n'était pas _son_ lit, vu que Stiles y dormait. La salle était une sorte de gros débarra où il avait installé sa buanderie. Il y avait juste la place pour y poser un matelas. Bien vite, il fut dérangé par les bruits inhabituels de la pièce. Son ouïe canine n'aidant pas, il entendait jusqu'aux cliquetis des machines. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Peter préférait le canapé à ce matelas. Derek essaya cependant de trouver le sommeil, occultant ses sens. Un bruit pourtant le fit se mettre en alerte : une respiration, celle de Stiles. Depuis sa chambre, il pouvait l'entendre clairement. Elle était calme et régulière. Derek n'entendit plus qu'elle. Il calqua sa respiration sur celle du plus jeune et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

~*O*~

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Derek savait que quelque chose d'inhabituel se déroulait. Il se leva, guidé par son instinct et rejoignit Stiles dans sa chambre. Il cauchemardait, poussant de petits gémissements aigus. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et de la sueur perlait sur son front et ses tempes.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Derek pour se décider si, oui ou non, il le réveillait quand il aperçut une larme couler de son œil sur sa joue et s'écraser en un cercle mouillé sur le drap. Le loup l'appela doucement. Comme ce n'était pas suffisant, il s'assit sur le lit et lui bougea les épaules. Cette méthode marcha : Stiles se redressa en position assise en inspirant un grand coup, comme si il avait été en apnée. Trouvant la main de Derek sur son épaule, Stiles s'accrocha au loup comme à une ancre sur la réalité, tirant sur son t-shirt et déformant le tissu de sa poigne.

-Où est-il ? Où est-il ? demandait le jeune homme, toujours perdu dans son cauchemar.

-Il n'y a personne, Stiles. Juste toi et moi.

-Derek, dit Stiles dans un soupir de soulagement.

L'adolescent posa sa tête sur l'épaule du loup, juste le temps de reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits. Enfin calme, l'adolescent se recoucha, gardant néanmoins une main accrochée au t-shirt de Derek.

-Ça t'arrive souvent ?

-Assez, dit Stiles en détournant la tête, comme si il avouait un secret honteux.

-Rendors-toi.

Derek s'était déjà levé, prêt à partir quand Stiles l'interpella.

-Tu pourrais rester ? Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme…

Derek fit demi-tour et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il regarda l'adolescent s'endormir et resta encore après. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Qui pouvait croire que derrière ce visage maintenant calme et paisible se cachait tant de blessures encore loin d'être cicatrisées ?

*°O°*

Les journées avec Derek se passaient simplement. Ils se réveillaient, déjeunaient, puis Derek travaillait. Car oui, Derek avait un travail, en programmation informatique. C'était Peter qui l'avait initié et c'était peut-être l'une des seules choses pour laquelle Derek lui en était reconnaissant. Stiles, en apprenant la nouvelle, s'était pris la tête à deux mains, se maudissant pour les fois où il avait charrié Derek sur les livres et les bienfaits d'Internet.

C'était pourtant logique. Comment aurait-il pu se payer le loft, la voiture et tout le reste, sans un travail ? Souvent, durant ce temps où Derek était occupé, Stiles en profitait pour parler avec son père au téléphone, ce moment étant idéal à cause du décalage horaire. Son père lui avait annoncé qu'il devait rester plus longtemps que prévu à New-York. Il en était désolé. Cela ne dérangeait pas Derek, ni Stiles, de rester dans cette situation un peu plus longtemps. Après ça, ils allaient se promener. Derek insistait pour qu'ils sortent au moins une fois par jour, pour prendre l'air, sentir le soleil et voir du monde. Ils en profitaient pour rendre visite à Scott, le plus souvent, mais aussi au père d'Allison, avec qui Derek s'était finalement lié d'amitié. Comme ils finissaient toujours par parler du monde surnaturel, Stiles préférait rester avec Isaac, qui vivait là depuis la mort d'Allisson. Ces histoires ne le concernaient plus. Les cours avaient repris. Isaac lui demandait souvent des trucs pour les cours, l'intelligence de l'hyperactif comblant l'absence au cours. Stiles l'aidait de bon cœur. Il serait bien retourné à l'école. Ça lui manquait. Mais écouter Isaac parler des cours, des professeurs, de la crosse, lui changeait les idées et lui donnait envie d'aller mieux.

La seule grande différence, qu'il y avait par rapport au premier jour, était que Derek avait déplacé son matelas dans la chambre de Stiles. Après trois nuits à être ennuyé par le bruit des machines, puis réveillé par Stiles quelques heures plus tard. C'était, selon le loup, la meilleure chose à faire. De plus, sa présence réconfortait l'adolescent et le rendait moins apeuré avant de s'endormir ou en se réveillant car il savait que Derek était là pour veiller sur lui.

*°O°*

Stiles se réveilla, ses paupières lourdes se décollant malgré le sommeil qui y subsistait. Il appela Derek mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Le sachant peut-être déjà descendu, Stiles rejoignit le salon. Au pied de l'escalier, il appela à nouveau mais le silence lui répondit : Derek était sorti. Stiles soupira de regret : le loup sortait de plus en plus souvent ses temps-ci, le laissant seul. Quand il n'était pas là, il se sentait faible et abandonné. Ne pas le voir ce matin lui avait coupé l'envie de déjeuner. Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon qu'il savait situé en face de la fenêtre. Grâce au double vitrage, le soleil chauffait sa peau et Stiles savait alors estimer l'heure qu'il était. Derek avait proposé de lui acheter une montre parlante mais il avait refusé. Il ne se sentait pas encore près pour l'attirail d'aveugle.

-Alors, c'est vrai ! dit une voix masculine.

Stiles fit un bon, se levant précipitamment du canapé. Il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce. Stiles connaissait cette voix mais à qui était-elle déjà ?

-J'avais entendu la rumeur, dit-il en se rapprochant, mais qui aurait cru : Stiles aveugle.

Ce cynisme mordant ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne :

-Peter.

-Exacte ! Quoi ? Tu pensais que c'était dans ta tête, que j'étais là pour te traumatiser ?

Stiles serra les dents. Le loup avait toujours été comme ça mais dans l'état où il se trouvait, l'adolescent ne le supportait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à écouter les autres parler du temps où il était possédé par le Nogitsune et de ce que ça lui faisait. Ça lui serrait la gorge. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

-Derek avait des courses à faire en ville. Il m'a demandé de venir te surveiller. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il fait ça… Te baby-sitter. Qu'est-ce que ça lui rapporte ?

Stiles entendit Peter se déplacer dans le salon et prendre quelques livres dans la bibliothèque de Derek (celui-ci ayant accepté d'en acheter une pour ne pas qu'ils restent sur le bureau de la chambre).

-Derek ne veut pas que l'on touche au…

Peter fit claquer un des livres bruyamment, coupant Stiles dans sa phrase.

-C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que tu lui rapportes ?

Il se mit à parler tout en se rapprochant de Stiles. L'adolescent était pétrifié. Il se sentait comme dans la cave, complètement sous la domination de l'autre.

-Il ne sort plus la nuit. Il doit t'emmener partout où il va, comme un chien. Il refuse de se s'impliquer dans la meute, préférant faire cavalier seul, de peur de t'impliquer.

Il était maintenant si proche que Stiles sentait le souffle du loup sur son visage.

-Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait te baiser non plus.

Stiles était figé. Il savait que son visage montrait une expression blessée mais il retenait ses émotions, ne voulant pas craquer devant le loup. Il n'était là que depuis trois semaines et demie et resterait à peine une semaine de plus. Est-ce que les choses étaient si graves au dehors ? Est-ce que Derek faisait exprès de l'épargner ?

Peter s'écarta, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. L'expression qu'affichait Stiles était exactement ce qu'il voulait : un doute, s'insinuant dans l'esprit inactif depuis bien trop longtemps de l'adolescent.

Sur ces mots, le loup se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant de passer la porte, il s'arrêta et dit ces derniers mots :

-Juste au cas où tu aurais oublié, la semaine prochaine, ce sera la pleine lune. Alors, ne dors pas dans la même chambre que lui.

Si Stiles n'était pas choqué par ses premières interrogations, il aurait dû rougir et rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant au loup. Mais il n'en fit rien, le laissant partir sans un mot en serrant les poings.

*°0°*

Environ une trentaine de minutes après le départ de Peter, Derek revint à l'appartement. Il trouva Stiles assis dans le canapé, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Il pouvait sentir que son oncle était venu mais il n'était plus là. Il pouvait aussi sentir que Stiles était anxieux, malgré ses efforts pour le cacher. Derek posa ses courses sur la table de la cuisine et alla s'asseoir à côté de Stiles.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Stiles ne tourna pas son visage vers le loup comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils parlaient. Il répondit en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse.

-Est-ce que je suis une gêne pour toi ?

Derek fronça les sourcils : il sentait que Peter était passé par là.

-Non, si tu en étais une, je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu viennes ici.

-Mais je t'empêche de faire comme tu veux : tu dois m'emmener partout avec toi, tu ne peux plus agir comme un loup, à cause de moi.

Derek soupira, il allait définitivement re-tuer son oncle la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

-Et puis, il se passe des choses dont tu ne parles pas, hein ? Je croyais que tout était fini mais ce n'est pas vrai. Nous sommes à Beacon Hill : il se passe toujours quelque chose.

Stiles baissa la tête jusqu'à la poser entre ses genoux, cachant son visage au loup. Il continua d'une voix plus basse et moins assurée.

-Et puis, tu ne peux pas ramener de fille…

L'adolescent avait presque dit la dernière phrase en chuchotant mais Derek avait bien sûr tout compris. Il soupira. Son oncle avait un talent pour venir déstabiliser les âmes faibles, comme il l'avait fait avec Lydia. Sur l'instant, Derek n'avait eu personne d'autre à joindre. Il savait maintenant que c'était un très mauvais choix tactique. Partir en journée et le laisser seul ne le gênait pas. Mais comme Stiles était toujours endormi à son départ, il n'avait pas voulu le laisser sans surveillance au cas où celui-ci avait eu un cauchemard.

-Tu as raison, Stiles.

La poitrine de l'adolescent se serra. Il pinça les lèvres, prêt à s'entendre dire qu'il allait devoir retourner chez lui, seul.

-Il se passe des choses dehors. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé et je ne t'en parlerai pas. Tu dois passer au-delà de tes démons intérieurs… pendant que je m'occupe de ceux de l'extérieur.

-Je n'ai pas de démon intérieur, bafouilla Stiles.

-Ah, bon ? Alors, pourquoi est-ce que ce que Peter t'a dit t'affecte autant ?

Stiles ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Derek était doué pour lui clouer le bec. Celui-ci eut d'ailleurs un rire face à sa réaction. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Stiles avant de se lever pour aller ranger les courses.

Suite à cela, Stiles fit des efforts pour oublier ce que Peter lui avait dit. Il avait compris que sa présence empiétait sur la vie du loup mais que celui-ci s'en foutait pas mal. Au contraire, il aimait prendre soin de lui. Derek lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter car après tout, il n'était là que pour une semaine encore, pas pour toute la vie. Il pouvait bien s'abstenir de ramener des gens : il aurait tout le temps après ça. Le loup n'avait pas formulé cette phrase à voix haute, mais Stiles l'avait perçue comme sous-entendu dans les mots que le loup avait utilisés pour le tranquilliser alors qu'il préparait la table pour faire manger Stiles, qui n'avait rien avalé depuis son réveil. Le cœur de l'adolescent se serra. Derek était beau et sexy. C'était normal qu'il ait une foule de prétendantes. Mais qui voudrait de lui : un aveugle tourmenté par des fantômes ?

* * *

><p>Sachez que malgré le comportement que je donne à Peter, je l'apprécie malgré ses moments de pure folie et ses plans machiavéliques.<p>

Et sur ce, à très bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! (Toujours le même mot d'introduction. Désolé pour ça, je le trouve spontané.) Voici le Chapitre 3ème du nom. Le 4ème suivra sans faute demain ou après-demain sauf si la fin du monde se déclare soudainement (je rêve de zombies ces temps-ci...). Je sais pas chez vous mais ici, il pleut encore et encore. C'est d'un ennui. Alors, pour me consoler, j'ai commencé à travailler sur une fiction de mon cru pour me rendre compte qu'il me manque 2 ans dans ma ligne du temps. C'est un casse tête digne des plus grands et ce doit être la raison pour laquelle je n'arrive pas à le résoudre d'une manière plaisante sauf si je dis que mon personnage vieilli doucement mais alors, c'est sans grand intérêt. Bref, ça reste une de mes préférées (et le pire est que j'ai des idées de fanfiction pour ma fiction. Le monde est dur quelques fois XD).

Merci à Drayy pour ses deux revieuws: poutoux et voici la suite :)

- Ah ! Il y a une sorte de mini hiatus entre le précédent chapitre et celui-ci. Et! Le raiting M prend sens dans ce chapitre et le suivant. Ça reste soft. Stiles étant aveugle, on ne voit pas grand-chose non plus. Mais vous voilà prévenus ! Et vous trouverez peut-être Derek ooc, désolé pour ça.

Pairing: Derek X Stiles

Résumé: Le Nogitsune a quitté le corps de Stiles. Tous pensaient que sa santé irait mieux une fois le démon vaincu. Et ce fut le cas, mais pas complètement : la vue de Stiles a baissé jusqu'à le rendre aveugle. Comment va-t-il faire pour dépasser ses souvenirs et son nouvel handicap ? Surtout lorsque son père refuse qu'il reste seul chez lui et l'envoie chez un certain loup grognon.

Raiting : M.

* * *

><p>Crii… Crii… Crii…<p>

Le son strident se répétait sans fin, venant de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Stiles savait ce qui le produisait mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il pressait ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher. L'adolescent fouillait le brouillard sombre qui l'entourait du regard mais il ne voyait rien : il était même devenu aveugle dans ses rêves. Cependant, il savait qu'_il _était là, qu'_il_ faisait crisser son sabre japonais le long des murs ou sur le sol tout autour de lui. Il entendait le bruit de ses pas lourds sur le sol, le son de sa respiration, lourde, comme un gaz toxique qui se répand.

-_Stiles…_

L'adolescent pressa un peu plus ses mains sur ses oreilles, même si il savait que ça ne servirait à rien : il entendrait toujours _sa_ voix. Le crissement du katana stoppa. Stiles sut alors que le Nogitsune se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il pouvait sentir son souffle nauséabond rebondir sur ses joues.

-_Arrête d'espérer qu'il viendra te sauver,… Ce Derek._

Stiles laissa ses mains glisser sachant qu'elles ne servaient à rien. Une boule lui enserrait la gorge. Aucun son n'arrivait plus à franchir ses lèvres.

-_Car…_

L'adolescent ferma les paupières, essayant de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Une vague d'angoisse remonta de son estomac. Il avait peur.

-_Je vais le tuer._

N'en pouvant plus, Stiles se mit à pleurer, impuissant devant le démon, brisé en entendant son rire diabolique qui résonnait dans sa tête sans plus s'arrêter.

*°0°*

-DEREK ! DEREK !

D'un bon, le loup enlaça Stiles qui s'était réveillé en criant, assis sur son lit.

-Il va te tuer ! Il me l'a dit ! Il va venir te tuer !

-Mais non, c'est terminé. Shuut…

Le loup serrait l'adolescent dans ses bras, le plaquant contre son torse, faisant tout pour que sa présence puisse le rassurer. Son cœur se serra quand il sentit que Stiles s'accrochait à son t-shirt en pleurant. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant des phrases rassurantes. Il le garda contre lui aussi longtemps qu'il fallut pour que Stiles soit enfin apaisé. Lorsque les sanglots se tarirent, il le recoucha, comme tous les soirs. Il allait se recoucher dans son propre lit mais l'adolescent s'accrocha à son t-shirt. Il regardait dans sa direction sans le voir. Ses yeux suppliant étaient emplis de larmes.

-Reste, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Derek acquiesça avec un petit soupire attendri. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de céder aussi facilement. Il prit son coussin et se coucha à côté de Stiles. Celui-ci vint se blottir contre lui.

-Si tu parts, qui pourra venir me chercher, dit-il en sombrant déjà dans le sommeil.

Même si il savait qu'il ne l'entendait déjà plus, Derek lui dit à voix haute ce qu'il lui avait déjà promis précédemment, tout en passant un bras autour de ses épaules :

-Je reviendrai, toujours.

*°0°*

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla serré contre Derek. Ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente était comme dans le brouillard. Il ne s'en rappelait qu'à moitié: l'angoisse et le cauchemar supplantant le reste. Il apprécia cependant la situation : il avait chaud et se sentait protégé, en sécurité.

Derek remua contre lui, relâchant ses bras.

-Désolé, dit le loup en s'écartant, pensant l'avoir réveillé en bougeant.

-Non, c'est bien. Surement la meilleure nuit que j'ai passée depuis un moment, répondit-il en se recollant à Derek, voulant encore profiter de cette douce sensation de sécurité.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa cécité ou du bien-être qu'il ressentait mais Stiles ne se préoccupait pas de ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler, ni lui, ni la situation. En temps normal, il aurait surement été gêné et aurait lancé une remarque douteuse pour le cacher. Mais pas ici. Il ne pouvait qu'apprécier le moment, sans conscientiser une seconde qu'il était serré-collé dans un lit avec le loup.

En réalité, hormis le sentiment de sécurité qu'il ressentait, Stiles se sentait proche de Derek. Bien sûr il était proche de son père mais il restait son paternel et il y avait une marge entre ça et être ami. Il était ami avec Scott et ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Et même si Scott avait toute sa confiance, ils n'avaient jamais été proches de telle manière à ce qu'il lui parle de certains de ses secrets ou de ses peurs les plus sombres. Il était, pour ainsi dire, des amis du présent. Ils connaissaient le passé de l'autre à force de s'être fréquentés mais ils ne s'y attardaient jamais, pour toujours aller de l'avant. À part Scott, il y avait la meute et Lydia. Mais il n'y avait personne d'assez proche que pour dormir dans le lit de l'autre et se montrer à découvert, sans aucune gêne. Lui était l'hyperactif méga intelligent aux paroles bizarres et ça s'arrêtait là. Peut-être ressentirait-il cette proximité si il était en couple mais il ne l'était pas. Et malgré tout, il trouvait naturellement sa place au creux des bras du loup, comme si c'était finalement là qu'elle se trouvait.

De son côté, Derek se demandait pourquoi les dieux païens lui infligeaient ça. L'adolescent dans ses bras ne voulait pas le lâcher et il ne se sentait pas le cœur à le repousser. Alors, il attendit, sans bouger, que Stiles se décide de lui-même à se lever. Ce qui heureusement ne tarda pas, le gargouillement de son ventre agissant comme une alarme pour leur rappeler que le petit-déjeuner était l'un des repas le plus important de la journée. Malgré sa première pensée, le loup regretta la présence de Stiles dans ses bras. Depuis quand son énergie avait-elle commencé à se lier à celle du jeune homme ? Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Peut-être depuis le début. C'était étrange. Il était persuadé que l'adolescent, bien qu'inconsciemment, devait ressentir cette complémentarité d'où l'affection qu'il lui montrait.

Derek suivit Stiles du regard, il venait de quitter la chambre pour disparaître dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Et la fatale réalité lui revint en mémoire. La pleine lune était pour ce soir, le père de Stiles arriverait demain en début d'après-midi et le mal rôdait au dehors. Le moment viendrait où il devrait laisser l'adolescent seul et parer à ses obligations de loup.

*0*

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Derek reçut un message. Il était de Scott. Il avait besoin de lui. À l'instant où il informa Stiles, le visage de celui-ci se décomposa. Il savait que Derek partirait à un moment ou un autre, que ce soit pour la meute ou pour le protéger de lui, mais se l'entendre dire lui rajouta un poids sur le cœur. Voyant cela, Derek vint poser un baisser sur le front de Stiles.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit : je reviendrais.

Stiles acquiesça mais il n'arrivait pas à lui sourire ou à lui lancer une remarque cynique comme quoi il pouvait partir tranquille, qu'il savait encore se débrouiller seul et qu'il ne s'inquiéterait pas. Parce que c'était faux. Stiles savait qu'il ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil tant que le loup ne serait pas de retour et en un seul morceau.

Surtout que Derek parti, il serait _seul_, avec ses sombres pensées à ressasser pendant des heures. Il écouta Derek partir, jusqu'à ne plus entendre que le bruit de sa respiration. Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, ramena ses genoux sous son menton et attendit que Derek revienne comme lorsqu'il attendait le matin lors de ses nuits d'insomnie.

*0*

Les heures passèrent, le soleil déclina et la nuit s'étendit sur Beacon Hill. Mais ça, Stiles n'en savait rien. Il entendait le tic-tac de l'horloge mais pour lui les minutes s'étendaient à l'infini. Il aurait pu compter les secondes pour s'occuper et avoir une notion du temps qui s'écoulait lentement mais toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Derek. Il l'attendait.

Aux environs de quatre heures du matin, les lumières de l'aube commençaient à envahir la ville et Derek poussait finalement la porte métallique du loft. Stiles ne se leva pas pour l'accueillir, il ne tourna même pas la tête. Son corps était comme dans un état second : à force d'être resté dans la même position, ses muscles s'étaient ankylosés. Son esprit, par contre, avait fonctionné tout le long.

Derek referma la porte et alla s'asseoir à côté de Stiles. Enfin, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, comme épuisé.

-Tu es resté assis là toute la nuit ?

Stiles ne voulait pas répondre à cela, surtout qu'une odeur, qui lui était devenue bien trop familière aux cours des derniers mois, venait taquiner ses narines.

-Tu t'es battu ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Tu sens… le sang. Est-ce que tu saignes ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux soigner avant que ça s'infecte. Mais alors, ça signifie que tu t'es battu contre un alfa ou une autre créature tout aussi puissante pour que ça ne cicatrise pas.

D'un coup, Stiles avait recommencé à parler comme avant. Il parlait toujours beaucoup mais ne faisait plus autant de déductions spontanées et complètements folles comme avant.

-Alors, tu saignes d'où ? Je peux t'aider à te soigner ?

-Stiles, je ne suis pas blessé.

L'adolescent eut comme une moue déçue. C'est à cet instant que Derek remarqua que quelque chose avait changé depuis son départ. Stiles réfléchissait vraiment trop lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Stiles pinça les lèvres, comme si il était pris en faute. Pour l'aider à se confier, Derek voulut poser sa main sur son épaule mais dès que celui-ci ressentit la chaleur contre sa peau, il recula. Comme si il se sentait honteux, il détourna le visage, se cachant du loup. Sans se soucier du rejet de l'adolescent, Derek reprit son mouvement et posa sa main sur son épaule, la serrant légèrement.

-Stiles, parle-moi. Tu peux tout me dire. Tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas.

Doucement, l'adolescent tourna la tête vers le loup, la posant sur le haut de ses genoux. Il prit une courte inspiration avant de parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu es transformé en loup ?

Derek fût surpris. Qu'est-ce que ça venait faire là ? Ne devait-il pas parler de lui ? Bas, après tout, si ça pouvait l'aider.

-De la puissance, à tous points de vue : rapidité, sensation, force,… Pourquoi ?

-Lorsque le Nogitsune était en moi, j'ai… ressenti tout ce qu'il ressentait. J'ai vu tout ce qu'il voyait. J'ai fait tout ce qu'il a fait. Je me rappelle de tout.

-Mais tu sais que ce n'était pas toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, bien sûr que je le sais! Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus comment faire. Lorsqu'il se nourrissait du chaos, en regardant les gens souffrir autour de lui, en le prenant chez Scott ou même quand ça venait directement de moi, ça créait en lui une sensation… _tellement_ forte. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort avant ça. Je me sentais tellement vivant… Même les victoires à la crosse ou embrasser Lydia ! Rien n'égale cette sensation.

-Tu as… embrassé Lydia ?

-Et Malia aussi, dit Stiles sur un ton un peu désabusé. J'ai même couché avec elle. Quelle première fois pathétique. Profiter de mes derniers moments de lucidité en prenant du plaisir. J'étais tellement désespéré, tellement faible. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Derek ?

-À propos de quoi ? Retrouver des sensations aussi fortes ?

-Non, pour vivre. Je me sens tellement pâle et transparent, si faible et démuni. Ce besoin que le Nogitsune a éveillé en moi revient et je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'assouvir. Je ne me sens plus vivre.

Sans préalable, Derek se pencha sur Stiles et l'embrassa. Même quand il sentit l'adolescent reculer, il se rapprocha, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'empêcher de se défiler. Il ne se fit pas intrusif mais insistant. Lorsque le loup le libéra, Stiles porta sa manche à sa bouche dans un réflexe pour s'essuyer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On avait une conversation sérieuse et toi, tu, tu m'embrasses.

Sans répliquer, Derek se pencha à nouveau. Cette fois, il alla passer sa langue sur les lèvres de Stiles, attendant que celui-ci lui ouvre le passage. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Derek sentit cependant le cœur de l'adolescent s'accélérer lorsqu'il commença à les mordiller. Pour la seconde fois, il s'écarta, appréciant les joues rougissantes de l'adolescent.

-Pourquoi tu… Est-ce que tu es jaloux de Malia ?

-Non…

-Oh si je peux m'en douter, rien qu'à ta voix et puis tu...

Pour la troisième fois, Derek se pencha pour l'embrasser, profitant de sa réaction pour glisser sa langue entre ses dents et trouver celle de Stiles. Le loup profita du contact. Cette fois, l'autre avait arrêté de protester mais était plus figé qu'autre chose.

-Stiles, répond-moi.

Mille pensées traversèrent l'esprit de l'adolescent. Répondre, mais à quoi ? Ses questions, ses mouvements. Qu'était-il en train de lui faire ? Etait-ce à cause de la pleine lune ? Ou était-ce un autre test de la part du Nogitsune ? Et si c'était un rêve ? Etait-il éveillé ? Non, il devait rêver. Alors, pourquoi pas ? Et si il se trompait ? Bas, et puis, pourquoi dire non. Il l'a proposé et, rêve ou non, il voulait s'y plonger.

Doucement, presque timidement, Stiles remonta ses bras autour du cou de Derek, l'attirant imperceptiblement à lui. Il répondit enfin au baiser, gouttant à son tour la bouche de Derek.

C'est en agissant ainsi que Stiles se rendit compte qu'une douce chaleur se répandait en lui. Il commençait à occulter ce qui les entourait : le tic-tac de l'horloge, les bruits qui montaient de la rue,… Si ce baiser lui permettait d'oublier et de ressentir quelque peu, alors il le voulait.

Oui, il voulait que Derek l'embrasse, qu'il le touche, qu'il le fasse se sentir chaud, et même brûlant. Il voulait que Derek le fasse se sentir vivant. Même si il savait au fond de lui que ça n'allait pas fonctionner. Il s'était laissé aller avec Malia. Et, bien que les évènements qui avaient suivis n'aient rien à voir, ce qu'il avait ressenti n'avait pas éveillé des sensations égales à celles qu'il avait ressenties par après avec le Nogitsune.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus eu d'érection depuis qu'il avait récupéré son corps, pas même le matin. Le docteur qu'ils avaient consulté pour tous ses troubles avait dit que c'était psychosomatique. Comme pour sa vue, Stiles devait se guérir moralement et psychologiquement si il voulait récupérer cette part de sa vie. Mais l'adolescent avait compris autre chose à ce moment-là : son corps avait évolué d'une manière telle que son corps n'en avait plus besoin. Le sexe et tout ce qui allait avec n'était plus une priorité et avait donc été supprimé, en quelque sorte. Trop occupé par sa cécité, pour reprendre ses marques mais aussi son manque de sommeil et d'appétit, Stiles n'avait pas conscientisé qu'être impuissant à son âge pouvait être considéré comme un réel problème.

Mais dans cette situation, Stiles finit par oublier ce problème : il voulait se laisser aller dans cette étreinte qui lui apportait chaleur et réconfort. L'adolescent se jeta alors dans le baiser comme si c'était la seule et unique chose qui importait au monde.

Il sentait les lèvres et la langue de Derek jouer avec lui. Il sentait les poils de sa barbe lui griffer les joues et le menton. Les mains de Derek étaient montées sur son cou pour lui faire incliner la tête. Ses doigts chauds s'étaient ensuite glissés dans ses cheveux. Stiles sentait la chaleur douce du plaisir monter en lui. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Avec lenteur, bougeant d'un même mouvement, Stiles s'allongea sur le canapé et Derek vint se placer au-dessus de ses hanches. Le loup profita du changement de position pour aller embrasser et mordiller la peau de son cou. Ses mains commencèrent à découvrir le corps de l'adolescent, le caressant à travers son t-shirt. Stiles passa lui aussi, mais d'une manière moins assurées, ses mains sur le torse du loup, appréciant le dessiné des muscles qu'il sentait sous ses doigts.

Avoir ainsi Derek qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa force, donnait à l'adolescent une sensation de protection mais aussi de domination qu'il appréciait plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. _Oui,..._ pensa-t-il. Si Derek acceptait de le faire, jusqu'au bout. Ça fonctionnerait. Si Derek le possédait...

Les doigts du loup glissant sous le haut de son pantalon fut comme un déclencheur pour Stiles. Aussi rapidement qu'il le pût, il se leva du canapé, évitant les mains qui essayèrent le retenir, et tenta de rejoindre la porte de l'appartement.

* * *

><p>Je sais que je vous laisse sur une fin assez abrupte. Pas d'inquiétude, le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit et doit juste être relu pour être publié, dans des délais donc les plus courts.<p>

En espérant vous avoir plu et à bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Nous y voici: LA FIN DU MONDE! Ah! Mais non, c'est juste la fin de cette fic (courte, je vous avais prévenu XD). Il n'y aura pas de suite (mais vous pouvez toujours supplier, je ne suis pas contre XD). D'ailleurs, vous pouvez aussi la reprendre, ça ne me gêne pas. Sachant que moi, je ne ferais rien de la porte grande ouverte que je laisse. Ah… quel désastre n'est-ce pas ?

Allez! À bientôt et voici le chapitre 4!

Le raiting M reste effectif, beaucoup moins soft que dans le chapitre précédent. Comme ça peut gêner, le cru, le language, etc, vous pouvez aller directement à la fin, à partir de la dernière émoticône.

Pairing: Derek X Stiles

Résumé: Le Nogitsune a quitté le corps de Stiles. Tous pensaient que sa santé irait mieux une fois le démon vaincu. Et ce fut le cas, mais pas complètement : la vue de Stiles a baissé jusqu'à le rendre aveugle. Comment va-t-il faire pour dépasser ses souvenirs et son nouvel handicap ? Surtout lorsque son père refuse qu'il reste seul chez lui et l'envoie chez un certain loup grognon.

Raiting : M.

* * *

><p><em>La main de Derek venant se glisser sous le haut de son pantalon fut comme un déclencheur pour Stiles. Aussi rapidement qu'il le pût, il se leva du canapé, évitant les mains de Derek. Il essaya de rejoindre la porte de l'appartement<em> mais le loup fut plus rapide et le plaqua contre l'un des piliers qui longeaient la pièce. Stiles essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre mais il était dépassé par la force du loup qui le gardait immobile. D'un mouvement, pour être sûr qu'il ne se blesse pas en essayant à nouveau de fuir, Derek prit les poignets de l'adolescent et les maintenait à présent au-dessus de sa tête, contre le piler. Derek se pencha pour murmurer près de son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieur, se sentant pris au piège, autant par sa situation que par la question.

-Toi, souffla-t-il.

Derek soupira, mais pas d'exaspération.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je, je ne sais pas. Tu es fort, tu es beau, et tu me plais. Tu veux faire en sorte que je me sente bien mais et si... Et si tu ne faisais que me posséder, comme _lui_. Je ne veux plus souffrir ni faire souffrir personne. Je ne veux pas ça.

Derek relâcha un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur les poignets de Stiles, tout en lâchant un petit rire soulagé. Il alla poser sa tête au creux du cou de l'adolescent.

-Moi qui pensait que c'était parce que j'étais un homme…

-Non, non, ce n'est pas… Bien que je n'aie jamais…

Derek rit à la soudaine gêne de l'adolescent.

-Alors, laisse-moi te montrer, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. Laisse-moi t'aimer.

Le loup libéra les bras de Stiles qui les posa autour de son cou. Avec douceur, il vint prendre procession de la bouche de l'adolescent dans un baiser qui se voulait rassurant. À la première remarque de Stiles, à la première résistance, il s'arrêterait. Mais en attendant, il ne se retiendrait pas. Le loup passa une main sous son t-shirt pour la remonter le long de son dos, passant le long de la colonne vertébrale, pour revenir ensuite et la poser au creux de ses reins. Le loup utilisa cette pression pour que leurs bassins se rapprochent et se collent.

-Derek !

Stiles venait de sentir la cuise du loup remonter entre ses jambes. La pression qu'il ressentait avait lancé une décharge qui était remontée dans tout son corps. Son sexe s'était réveillé. Une chaleur plus entêtante commençait à se répandre dans son corps. Il avait chaud. C'était tellement bon. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, il avait chaud. Sa respiration s'accélérait. Il voulait aller au contact. Il voulait plus.

La main de Derek qui se trouvait sur ses reins descendit se glisser sous l'élastique de son boxer, à la limite de ses fesses. L'autre glissa tout le long de son torse pour se poser sur le haut de son pantalon, commençant déjà à le retirer. Bouton et braguette ouverts, Derek commença à descendre ses mains, découvrant d'un côté les fesses de l'adolescent et de l'autre ses poils et son sexe gonflé. Il fit descendre les deux tissus le long des jambes de l'adolescent tout en descendant à genoux simultanément. Il en profita pour laisser une ligne de baisers appuyés en partant du cou jusqu'aux hanches. Derek enleva les deux vêtements en faisant passer les chevilles et les envoya un peu plus loin tout en mordillant l'intérieur de la cuisse de Stiles. Il s'attarda juste quelques secondes à la base des poils, s'imprégnant de l'odeur musquée qui s'en dégageait. Derek entreprit alors une longue remontée où, en remontant le t-shirt, le loup s'appliqua à embrasser la peau libre et chaude qu'il découvrait. Cette action eut pour réaction de faire soupirer Stiles d'anticipation. Il voulait que Derek le touche, maintenant. Il gémit son nom pour se faire comprendre. Aussitôt, Derek se releva, finissant son chemin dans son cou et posa sa main sur le sexe brûlant. À cette simple action, Stiles laissa échapper un gémissement. C'était si bon, presque nostalgique. C'était donc cette sensation qu'il avait oubliée.

Derek effectua quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, appréciant les expressions de volupté qui commençaient à se peindre sur le visage de Stiles. Lorsque celui-ci descendit sa main pour toucher le loup à son tour, Derek la remonta, allant la poser sur son épaule.

-Ressens juste.

Bien que déçu, Stiles accrocha ses doigts, tirant sur l'éternel t-shirt du loup pour l'attirer plus proche de lui dans un nouveau baiser.

Les mouvements de Derek s'intensifièrent, suivant les gémissements que Stiles étouffait dans leur baiser. L'adolescent resserrait ses mains sur le t-shirt, sentant ses jambes faiblir sous lui.

Et d'un coup, l'orgasme le saisit, le surprenant de par sa force. Il avait rompu le baiser pour gémir, presque dans un cri. C'était tellement fort que Stiles en oublia la décence, allant jusqu'à se frotter contre le loup, accentuant ainsi pour quelques secondes plus les sensations qui faisaient trembler tout son corps. Il se laissa soutenir par Derek lorsque ses jambes le lâchèrent, appuyant son visage contre le torse du loup, essayant de calmer la vitesse de ses battements de cœur.

Durant un instant, Stiles avait tout oublié. Ça avait été tellement soudain et si succinct, peut-être à cause de ses précédents mois d'abstinence. Mais maintenant qu'il reprenait pied, la tête toujours posée contre le torse de Derek, il se rendait compte que ça n'avait pas été suffisant, qu'il en voulait encore. Toujours embrumé par les vapeurs du plaisir, Stiles se releva pour aller poser ses lèvres près de l'oreille de Derek.

-Prend-moi, le supplia-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

En réponse, Derek le serra dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le pût, ce qui arracha une plainte aiguë à l'adolescent.

-Ne me tente pas, Stiles. C'est encore la pleine lune.

C'était vrai. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas le voir mais Derek perdait peu à peu le contrôle sur son loup : ses oreilles s'étaient déjà transformées et ses yeux brillaient. Il prit cependant les cuisses de Stiles, les enroulant autour de ses hanches. Il le porta ainsi jusqu'à la chambre où il le posa avec douceur sur le lit. Il vint se coucher au-dessus de lui, respirant son odeur, l'emprisonnant sous son poids.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la matinée.

~*0*~

Lorsque Stiles sortit de sa somnolence, il remarqua que le poids au-dessus de lui avait changé de forme : il avait dû dormir quelque peu pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Il passa ses doigts sur ce corps qui l'écrasait pour se rendre compte que Derek s'était entièrement transformé en loup. Il s'imaginait son pelage d'un noir de jais, comme ses cheveux. L'adolescent entendit un grognement près de son oreille, il s'arrêta, n'osant plus bouger. Pile à cet instant, on sonna à la porte d'entrée.

Dans un nouveau grognement, Derek se leva et sa voix humaine dit :

-Ton père est en avance.

Juste avant que Derek ne passe la porte, Stiles le rattrapa, s'accrochant à son bras.

-Laisse-moi rester.

Derek saisit ses mains, posant ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent.

-Je te laisserai revenir.

Il quitta la pièce en ajoutant :

-Habile-toi avant de descendre.

Ce qui fit rougir Stiles jusqu'aux oreilles. Il alla vite passer des vêtements, mettant le reste dans son sac dans un désordre pas possible. Avant de descendre à son tour et de repartir avec son père, il appela Derek du haut des escaliers. Celui-ci se dépêcha de monter.

Stiles happa ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné à l'instant où le loup franchit la porte. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le souffle lui manqua.

-Tu m'aides avec mon sac ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée.

Derek passa devant lui dans les escaliers, le sac du jeune homme à la main. Stiles le suivit, lui parlant en chuchotant :

-Lorsque je retrouverai la vue, tu seras le premier à savoir. Comme ça, je pourrai apprécier ton visage surpris. Et ensuite, toutes les expressions que j'ai ratées cette nuit.

Stiles alla saluer son père qui était resté à l'entrée du loft. Il le sera dans ses bras heureux de le retrouver.

Après avoir remercié Derek pour son hospitalité, ils partirent. Derek regarda son petit bout d'homme s'éloigner avec un doux sourire sur le visage. Oui, il attendrait avec impatience qu'il lui revienne.

* * *

><p>Un dernier petit mot... Alors Stiles, un garçon génial, super inteligent, qui ne prend jamais avantage de ses talents, ne retrouve pas la vue dans cette fic. Ouaip. Je l'avais remarqué et on l'a justement touché du doigt dans les reviews. Nous pouvons dire que c'est un détail mineur que mon esprit a occulté XD<p>

Merci d'avoir suivit jusqu'ici. Vous n'imaginez pas quel bien ça fait. Un ultime mot d'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe. C'était a l'insu de mon plein gré.

À bientôt!

Levi Valentois


End file.
